The Child of River Song
by xStoneDeadx
Summary: The Doctor finds himself with a child and needing to settle down but when the child is stolen he goes back to his old world saving ways. he finds a community of a newer type of alien who needs his help to stop the war between them and half the universe. They came to protect the humans but they didn't see it that way. The Doctor's took it upon himself to make peace.


The Child of River Song

Prologue

"You're kidding me." The Doctor sighed as he stared down at yet another artifact carved with words done by no other then his beloved, River Song. Did that make him Mr. Song? Or her Mrs. Doctor? No. that's not how it worked in his culture and he was not about to adapt to the human culture.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the case. Alarms blared but he was used to this. He grabbed the rock and bolted into the TARDIS with just enough time to fly out without anyone noticing.

"River, River, River." He repeated as he put the date, time and place into the TARDIS so she could take him there. The date was set at 1895 at 10:00 A.M. in London.

Once they'd landed the Doctor pulled open the doors to let Clara out. He'd almost forgotten she was there when he'd found the carving.

"So who's this…River girl?" Clara asked, bouncy as usual.

"First of all," the Doctor said with a hint of anger. "she's not a girl she's a woman and she's…well it's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"As complicated as my history…well no not that complicated more like in the middle…um no…it's like you. It's complicated like you."

Clara smiled. "I still don't understand why I'm so complicated. It wasn't me Doctor, all those times you mentioned. It wasn't me."

The Doctor looked at her with his "I'm serious and I don't believe you face" which Clara knew she couldn't argue with.

A hand snuck over the Doctors shoulder and he spun around to be greeted by a woman wearing all black with a shall covering her face.

"Hello sweetie." She said. "We need to talk."

Ch. 1

The bar was not very full as many people didn't drink at this time but River had insisted they find a quiet place to talk. The bar was not the first place the Doctor would've picked as _quiet _but with River, there's always a reason.

"So," she said after setting her glass down. "I see you've replaced Amy faster than I thought you would."

The Doctor's eyes got cold, Sad, vulnerable, and open. Her stared at River as if she'd just set a bomb to explode. Which she possibly did.

"Clara, by no means, is _replacing_ Amy." He said spitting the word. River smiled and leaned in a bit too close for friends.

"Understood." She said and sat back down. Smiling the Doctor picked up his own drink and took a sip. Without even a second passing by the wine was back in the cup.

"Bleh," he shook his head. "I'm not for drinks." The he looked at River. "What did you need to tell me?"

She frowned looking nervous for the first time since Clara met her.

"Doctor," she said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" she shouted attracting more attention than was wanted. He waited till the other men and women stopped staring to look back at River. "By who?"

She stared at him until he finally got it. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but it was only a few ,minutes.

Clara was the one to break it. "Who are you anyways?" she asked glaring at River. River returned the glare.

"I'm his wife." She said coldly and smiled at the face Clara made. She wasn't the first to fall in love with the Doctor.

"So your-" the Doctor said as if he hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

River turned back to him. "Due any day now."

"But you're not…I mean…you're not big."

"No!" she smiled then frowned. "I think either they did something to me when I was younger and they took me or its some weird Timelord thing."

"They did something to you." He said taking her hand. "I'm sorry but," he looked down at her stomach. "It might not make it."

"It will." River said. "It has to." She smiled with a single tear in her right eye. "It's a Pond."

Ch. 2

The Doctor, knowing that River couldn't have their baby at a regular hospital, brought her into the TARDIS.

"You're going to stay here." He said. "She'll take care of you."

River smiled. "Try and keep me here."

"The TARDIS won't let you out." He replied and turned to Clara. "You're a woman…uh just stay here with her and if she goes into labor…I don't know catch it or something."

With that he swiftly turned around and walked out the TARDIS doors shutting them behind him.

Clara looked at River. "Catch it or something?"

River pulled the screen around so she could get a better view. Clara walked around to stand next to her. She looked at the screen and saw that River was spying on the Doctor.

"So," Clara nudged River. "How'd you meet, you two?"

"It's complicated." River watched as her husband walked into someone's house with that charming "Nothing's wrong!" look.

"we have time." Clara told her.

"Well," she smiled. "You see…I'll just give you a simpler version. He used to travel with other people. A girl and her husband. And I'm their daughter."

"So he traveled with old people?" Clara made a face.

"No," River said. "They were still young. Like I said. Complicated."

Clara nodded not understanding a bit of this but not wanting to drive River any further on the subject.

"So where are they now?" she asked. River looked down and took a deep breath.

"Dead now. One minute they were with us and the next they were under our feet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They lived together happily." River wiped a tear away before it could fall. "The Angel's took them."

Clara wanted to ask what the Angle's where but she had seen River's arm go up to her face. That meant tears. The she looked at the screen and saw the Doctor's being tossed out of the house by some man. She shook her head. That man, always getting into trouble.

"better go help him." River said then cried out in pain.

"What!?" Clara grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"It's coming!" she said in between breaths.

"What, What do I do?!"

The TARDIS made a noise and River sat on the ground. A needle with some lycuid in it shot out of the console.

"Get that and inject me, it stops the PAIN!" she screamed again and Clara rushed to get the needle. Once she had it she jabbed it into River's arm and watched her body go numb.

"Now what?!"

River smiled. "Catch it or something."

Ch. 3

The doors opened swiftly and the Doctor rushed in. he saw River on the floor holding Clara's hand and breathing heavily.

"Hospital on Trygon." He said. "I've been there a few times." The pressed buttons and pulled levers and Clara listen to the sound of the TARDIS leaving its place. It soothed her mind and helped her to think better.

It felt like a hour but in reality it was only a few minutes till they got to Trygon and got River inside the hospital. The people there were human on the top half and fish on the bottom. They looked like mermaids. The hospital was underwater, the whole planet was underwater but they had a special section for air when the mermaids tails turned to scaly legs.

A woman came in and took River to a room down the hall while the Doctor and Clara waiting in the waiting room.

"So this is where the legend of mermaids comes from?" Clara asked looking anxiously at the Doctor. He turned to her.

"yes." He said. "The Trygolians attempted to colonize under earth's oceans but they were to small and the fishermen posed threats. They had to leave and come back home."

"That's sad." Clara slumped down in her seat.

Then they heard crying. Wailing.

The Doctor jumped up and ran into the room to see River holding a beautiful baby. The doctor looked at him and frowned. She'd told him to stay in the waiting room but she let it go.

"It's a girl." She said. "What do you want to name her?"

River looked at the Doctor. "Rachel." She said and he nodded.

"Rachel."

Clara looked from one to the other and smiled. "I like Rachel. If I ever had a daughter I'd name her Rose. That's a good name."

"it is." The Doctor said and looked down. "The best name there is."

He sat down next to River and watched Rachel as she fell asleep sucking on her fingers. Then he looked at the doctor.

"What is she?"

The woman turned from a smiling face to seriousness. "We're not sure. She has two hearts but I'm not sure she can regenerate."

The Doctor looked back at Rachel. "Like Jenny." He said.

"Back to the TARDIS?" River asked and he nodded.

"I have a cradle."

"You can't just leave." The woman said. "This woman needs to rest."

"She can rest in the TARDIS." The Doctor said and walked out the door. A few seconds later the TARDIS materialized in the room and Clara helped River inside. The Doctor lied Rachel down in the cradle and took her into River's room.

"Doctor," she said. "You know what this means."

The Doctor looked down as he helped River into bed. "Yes."

"We have to settle somewhere and raise her. I'm not letting you leave us."

He nodded. "I didn't plan to."

"You need to take Clara home."

"I know."

"She has feeling for you."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"You didn't know?!"

"No."

"Well she does so don't fall for her. She's not right for you."

He looked down at Rachel and smiled. "I know."

"Good night sweetie." River said and kissed the Doctor. Once they'd pulled away he left the room and stood by the console.

"So, where to now?" Clara asked.

"You're going home." The Doctor said. "I have a child to raise."

Ch. 4

"Goodbye." The Doctor said to Clara's unhappy face.

"Bye." She said and shut the door. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and found River standing by the console holding Rachel.

"So where do you want to live?" he asked her, she smiled.

"Earth."

"When do you want to live?"

"Now."

Surprised the Doctor nodded. "House or apartment?"

River smiled. "House."

The Doctor pressed multiple buttons and the TARDIS landed again in front of a house. He went inside and talked to the owner and they arranged the buy. Within a week the house was theirs.

"So I think our room should be a-"

"TARDIS blue!" the Doctor shouted interrupting River. She glared at him.

"Fine and Rachel's room?"

"TAR-"

"Not TARDIS blue!"

The Doctor sighed. "The maroon."

River grabbed the maroon and blue cans of paint and the Doctor watched her as she placed them into the cart.

"Can this go any slower?" he asked.

"It could." River winked. "Now push the cart."

When they finished shopping for paint and furniture they bought it with money the Doctor had soniced from the ATM. They took the supplies home, painted, and decorated. It looked amazing once they had finished.

The day after they finished both of them were lying in bed while Rachel napped in her room.

"So," River said.

"So." The Doctor repeated.

River shifted her body so she was leaning on her arm. She put her finger on the Doctor's chest and slowly made her way down his chest stopping at the end.

"River," he said. "Not now."

"Why Sweetie?" she asked smiling and drawing circles on him.

He pushed her hands away. "Every time I look at you I see them. I just can't…see more of you right now." He sighed and stood up to go to the living room to play on the wii. River's face fell and she walked into Rachel's room. She looked down in the cradle and screamed.

Rachel was gone.

Ch. 5

The Doctor ran into the room and saw what River had seen. The window was wide open and Rachel was gone.

"No. no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor repeated as he shifted through the blankets. River stood shocked and stared at the cradle.

"She's gone." She said.

"I know that River!" the Doctor turned to her frustrated. "But who took her!"

"Gone."

"River focus! Did you see anything?! Hear _anything_?!"

River looked at the window. "They left that." She said and the Doctor ran over to the windowsill and found a cloth attached to the open window. I looked as if it has been torn from some type of clothing idem. He carefully pulled it out and looked at it. Sewn into the cloth was a skull with a x made of curved swords behind it.

"Skull Assassins." He said. "This is not going to be easy."

***In the Skull Assassin Camp***

"What is she Egypt?" Angle asked as Egypt set the baby carefully down on the bed. Egypt was eighteen and was the second in command at the camp. Inside her tent at the moment was her three partners, Angel, Crevan, and Stella. Also in with them was Asper the leader of this camp set on earth.

"I don't know." Egypt said watching the baby.

"the scanner says human and…" Asper stopped in her tracks and slowly sat down on the ground to avoid fainting. Crevan took her hand.

"What is it Asper, what does it say?"

She looked up at him. "Timelord."

Egypt whipped around completely forgetting the baby. "There's a living Timelord out there?"

Asper nodded. "And we just stole their baby."

***The Doctor and River***

"What are the Skull Assassins?" River asked following the Doctor to the garage and into the TARDIS. Once in she closed the doors behind her and watched as her husband pressed buttons. He looked angry. Once he'd finished he looked at her before pressing the lever that would take them to Rachel.

"One of the fiercest most feared, and targeted races in the universe." He said. "They look human, like me but they aren't."

"So they could be anyone we see?" River asked and the Doctor flipped the lever.

"Yes." He said. "Now put a tracker in Rachel's outfit so if she ever gets lost we can find her."

"Smart." River smiled. "So were just flying to Ra-"

The TARDIS jerked to one side and they grabbed the railings.

"yes." The Doctor answered. "We are flying right into a camp full of Skull's to get her."

"Dangerous?" River guessed.

"Oh yes!"

Ch. 6

Egypt stood in the middle of the training field holding the baby.

"I'm sorry," she told it. "I thought you were a threat."

Crevan came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He said nothing but that was comforting. Then they heard a sound, a magnificent sound that they'd never heard before and a big blue police box materialized in front of them. Crevan took his two swords from his belt and stood in front of Egypt to protect her.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out frowning.

"So," he said. "You took my child."

"Sir,"

The Doctor held his hand up. "Call me The Doctor."

"Doctor," Crevan corrected. "We are currently being targeted and we scanned around and found your baby. We thought it was a threat till we did a complete DNA scan. We're sorry."

Egypt stepped forward and handed the Doctor the baby.

"Are you okay Rachel?" he asked her and River came to stand behind him. He turned around and handed her Rachel. "Take her inside and stay with her." He said and she nodded. He closed the TARDIS doors and looked back at the Skull's. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Egypt Cario." Egypt said.

"That's Ancient Skull in Iggnazian, the language of your people. You're the prophecy child I presume?"

Egypt nodded.

"And I'm Crevan." Crevan said.

"What category are you in? or is that not what they call it…"

"I was born in Battle." Egypt said smiling. The Skull Assassins have certain tribes or multi races built into the same one. There are many tribes one can be placed in but there are main ones. Some are born with wings like Angel. Some can literally become invisible like Stella, and some are incredibly good in battle like Egypt.

"Would you like a drink or some food?" Crevan asked. "we really are sorry."

"Is it true?" Egypt blurted. He stared at her puzzled.

"Is what true?"

"Their gone. All of them. Are you the only one left?"

He looked down. "Yes. It's true.

"How-" Egypt started to ask but stopped when he glared at her.

"How are you holding out?" he asked her. She nodded and looked forward.

"Our supplies are beginning to go down and we're not getting any help from home. We're losing soldiers left and right and the human army knows about us." She said with her jaw clenched. The Doctor thought about how the Skulls came here to help protect the human race and the humans experiment on them and kill them off without even listening to them. He thought about how many Skull's Egypt had seen die at the hand of a man they were trying to protect.

Then a girl ran up. She looked only nine years old but her eyes held the scars of war, of pain and loss and The Doctor know this girl had seen much more than any nine year old child should see.

"Egypt!" she cried and Egypt ran to her side. Her arm was bleeding and the Doctor realized her hand had been cut clean off. He drew in a breath. This was a world of war, he knew, this happened every day.

"Kira!" Egypt lifted up her arm of look at it.

"No time!" Kira shouted and yanked her arm away. "The camp is under attack! Their battling at the training field! They need help! It's the humans and they have guns!"

"Go," Egypt said and ran to a tent. She came out with a bow and a sheath of arrows. Crevan ran back to find other Skulls and Kira ran back the way she came. She looked on the verge of tears and she pulled out her second sword with her only remaining hand.

"You should go Doctor." Egypt said.

The Doctor looked around and heard the screams of Egypt's people. People dying. Children screaming. The oldest in the group would be nineteen and the youngest only six. He thought of a poor six year old child being shot with a gun by the race they came here to protect and he made a decision.

"I'm coming." He said. "I want to help."

Ch. 7

The Doctor begged her not to but Egypt wouldn't listen to him as she charged into battle. She held her own behind a rock beside another Skull and poked her head out to shoot every few seconds. The Doctor of course had followed her and now hovered behind his own rock next to a Skull he'd learned was named Sam. Sam shot another man down and the Doctor stayed put not daring to look.

He heard a scream of a child and saw Kira crying in the arms of Egypt. Egypt held her close and picked her up and carried her into a tent as fast as she could. The Doctor ran after them hearing the sounds of bullets and bows.

Inside the tent he watched Egypt set her down on a table as a woman looking to be about 26. The Doctor assumed the woman was in charge but was proven wrong when Egypt looked at her and gave her an order.

"Go get Kon." She said. "NOW!" she screamed when the woman didn't move. The woman shook off a daze and ran out of the tent.

"Help me Egypt." Kira said and grabbed Egypt's hand. "It hurts."

"I know." Egypt said. "You're going through death."

"What do you mean 'going through death'?" the Doctor asked.

Egypt looked up. "You forget, Timelord, that you are not the only one able to cheat death. But we do it properly."

Then he remembered as Egypt turned back to Kira and stroked her hair. Skull Assassins or Iggnazians had a heart almost of steel. It could be shot or stabbed and still allow the Skull to live. But there was a price. The victim would go through agonizing pain of dying without dying. When a creature dies it goes through the worst pain a person can imagine but they don't feel it because they are dead. The Skull's feel it because they live. They literally live through their own death.

Kira began to scream and thrash around clutching Egypt's hand as hard as she could. Then the woman returned with a boy the same age as Kira. He looked a lot like her and the Doctor realized this was her brother. He stepped back and let him through. The boy took Kira's other hand and she clutched it like it was a rope connecting her to life. Which it could've been.

"Hang on Kira," Egypt said. "it'll be over soon."

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked and Egypt glared at him but he could see behind her eyes that she'd gone through this before maybe more than once and she'd seen the ones she cared for go through this.

"You know nothing Doctor." She spat. "All you do is change your face, you have no idea how much we suffer for these people! These humans!"

She turned back to Kira and tried to calm her screams. The Doctor finally walked out of the tent. He couldn't watch anymore.

But how to help, how to stop this he didn't know. He knew the humans wanted the Skull's for experiments and possibly thought they were a threat. But how could he convince them otherwise? This was the army they don't listen to anyone and how would he get to them? If he was found sneaking into the base he'd be arrested on sight or possibly even shot.

The shooting seemed to have stopped and he ran to the battlefield. He saw tons of Skull's, Crevan among them, picking up the human bodies and putting them in a pile probably to burn. He saw another group searching the Skull bodies and looking for any signs of life.

"OVER HERE!" someone shouted and Crevan and two others ran over. The Doctor ran over as well. Crevan sat next to the girl. She looked only eleven and her face was covered in blood and sweat. She was barely hanging on.

"Annie," Crevan said and brushed some of the blood off her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." The girl-Annie-said. "We had a good run right? Just keep safe will you?" she coughed. "Don't die too fast."

Crevan faked a smile and kissed her hand. "I won't." he said. "I promise." And with that Annie let out her last breath. The Doctor stood up and watched as Crevan placed Annie's two swords on her chest in the shape of a x. The he stood up.

"Ala may cu." He said.

"Ala may cu." The others repeated. This was a sign of respect in their language meaning the phrase "your name in me" which meant that they will always be remembered and that the Skull's will fight for them. In their name. Their name implanted in their heart.

Crevan walked away to continue with his job. The Doctor followed him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't speak of it." Crevan said turning around sharply. "Why are you still here? You didn't help! You said you would help and you didn't! Fifteen Skulls are dead! Is that helping!? Just sitting around watching us fight and die?!"

"Crevan-"

"Get out. Leave us alone, Doctor. We don't need your _help_!"

The Doctor nodded and walked back towards the TARDIS. He had no intention of going back to the camp, but no intention of leaving them alone either. He was going to end this. Whatever it took.

Ch.8

"River!" the Doctor called. "are you okay?"

"fine." River said and walked out of a room carrying Rachel. "If it weren't for her I'd been after you." She smiled and looked down at Rachel.

The Doctor flipped switched and pressed buttons.

"Where are we going?" River asked.

The Doctor frowned. "Clara's house."

"Why would we go there?" River asked.

"because," the Doctor looked up at her. "I'm going to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous and I want you and Rachel safe. She'll probably let you stay with her."

"I'm not leaving you." River said.

"Look, Rachel is part Timelord and if anything out there in the universe picks her up on a scanner they'll take her. Just like Egypt did. I need you to watch and protect her. And only you can."

"But-"

"I've made my decision!" he yelled angrily. "We've landed. Go."

River stared at him startled that he'd raised his voice at her but she knew there was no other choice. She was the only one here capable of protecting Rachel and the only one who'd die before anything put their hands on her. She walked out the door of the TARDIS and watched as it disappeared.

Clara came running out of the house looking around.

"The Doctor," she said. "Where is he?"

"Gone." River said. "Maybe forever."

The Doctor left the TARDIS in the storage room full of guns. He walked outside and down the hallway. How could he possibly explain this to the general? He'd just have to wing it. He's usually good at that.

He dove behind a wall as a soldier passed. When he'd gone the Doctor resumed his path. Where, where would the office be?

Then he heard an explosion and a voice screaming. A voice he recognized.

"Let me go!" Egypt shouted from just down the hallway.

"Not until we rip you apart and find out what's wrong with that heart of yours!" one man said and laughed.

"You won't be ripping anyone apart!" another voice shouted. Crevan.

His claim was followed by a scream of sharp pain. The Doctor ran towards the sound and wound up right in between Crevan and the men holding Egypt. He also saw the anger in Crevan's face.

"Move." He said and held up his loaded bow. "You're in between me and her. I will kill you."

"Ah, but would that be wise?" The Doctor asked.

"Considering I've already told you to go away." Crevan smiled. "Yes."

"How the hell did you get in here?!" one of the men holding Egypt asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"I have a deal!" Crevan shouted at the men. "This man he's more alien than any of us! Let Egypt go and take him!"

"You really don't want to do that." The Doctor said.

"To save Egypt, yes I really do."

A man walked out from behind Crevan and pointed a gun at his neck. He smiled. "Or we can take you all."

"Crevan." The Doctor said knowing a fight was about to break out. "Put down the weapon."

"are you insane?!"

"Trust me."

Crevan must've seen something in the Doctor's eyes because he dropped the bow and allowed the man to drag him and Egypt away. Three men who'd been behind Crevan's captor took the Doctor.

"What do we feed her?" Clara asked. "I mean do Timelords eat something specific as children?"

"Honestly." River said. "I have no idea. I assume since the Doctor eats normal food and I eat normal food that she should eat normal food."

Clara sat down. "I'll pop down to the store and grab some baby food when she gets hungry then."

River smiled and sat down as well.

"So how did you meet?" Clara asked. "You and him."

River smiled sadly. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"When I met him I almost killed him." River recalled. "and he has yet to meet me for the first time."

"Sorry, not following."

"Complicated."

"So are you really married?" Clara asked. "I mean he doesn't seem like the marrying type."

"I'm not the first." River said. "And I'm sure I won't be the last. But this is his only child since…"

"Since what?"

"Since he lost his family in a war. A terrible, dreadful war that could never end."

Clara looked at her puzzled. "But it did end. How?"

River looked down at Rachel. "Some things that man needs to keep to himself."

"But you know." Clara said. "You know everything about him."

River laughed. "Not everything."

"Do you know his name?"

"yes."

"What is it?"

"Clara," River said as gently as she could. "That's going too far."

"Right." Clara straightened up. "Yes sorry."

Ch. 9

"You got us here!" Crevan shouted at the Doctor. "and your going to get us out!"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm working on it."

"Do you even have a plan?!"

"I'm better at things when I do it on the spot."

"There's a spot." Crevan said sarcastically. "Stand on it and figure out what to do!"

"Crevan stop shouting." Egypt said and smiled. "He said he's working on it."

Crevan sat down and stared out the bars of their cell in the base laboratory. "They're going to hurt you Egypt. They won't rest until they know how our heart works."

"Ah!" the Doctor shouted as he reached into his jacket pocket. "They took my sonic."

"Doctor."

"They took the sonic."

"Doctor!"

"My sonic!"

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor turned around to look at Crevan. "What?"

"They're coming."

A man walked into the room and stared into the cell. He was smart enough to stand at a distance as to not get attacked.

"So." He said. "The boy said you were alien."

The Doctor smiled. "Big mistake he lied. You know how you are, say anything to save the girl."

Crevan glared at him. "This girl is the most important girl in our entire race!"

The Doctor ignored him. "So if you'd just set me free I'll be on my way."

"One thing." The man said. "Tell me how you got in this base."

"I walked in. I was lost and needed direction."

The man laughed "You can't just walk in."

"Yes I can."

"Then explain this. Why do you have two hearts?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Transplant?" he suggested.

"What species are you? Why does the boy think you're important?"

"He doesn't." the Doctor said. The man turned to Crevan.

Crevan nodded. "He's not important. I just needed to save Egypt."

The man didn't seem to buy it but he moved on anyway. "Explain this to me." He said and held up a charm bracelet. Egypt's eyes narrowed.

"It was a gift." She said. "from Crevan when I found out who I was."

"I know you better than that." the man smirked. "It does something and I'll beat all of you until one of you leaks!"

"Now beating sound a bit harsh." The Doctor jumped in. "Could we go with a simple slap?"

The man ignored him. "I'll crush it if it's no worth." He threw it on the ground.

"No!" Egypt shouted right before her stepped on it. "You can do as you wish to me and I won't fight just please, leave it alone."

The man tossed it into the cell. "Deal."

"why did you do that?" the Doctor asked when they'd left.

"This," Egypt held up the bracelet. "Holds all of my past lives. I've lived them all and everything I die I am born as a new person. My last life was Evalyn. My current life is Egypt. This is my last one. There will be no others."

"So," the Doctor smiled. "You really are the prophecy child. The one promised to restore order to the Skulls. To stop the wars. Can you really do it?"

"She's well on her way." Crevan said. "She's made peace with three of our enemies and eliminated two."

The Doctor frowned.

"I know what you did Doctor." Egypt said. "I know I'm not the only one whose commited genocide. You know what I go through every day."

"How could you possibly know that?" the Doctor asked.

"I remember." Egypt said. "It happened when I was Ellie."

"You remember your past lives?" he asked.

"Yes." Egypt said. "and I know what that means. When I remember my past that means I am close to death. Doctor I'm only sixteen. And I'm afraid I'll never taste seventeen."

Ch. 10


End file.
